


In in Jack Frost tries to avoid the romantic St. Valentine’s Day

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunnymund - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mother Nature and her grumpy dad, Nick/OFC Mrs. Claus Holly, Other, Pitch is going to regret making amends towards the Guardians, Vanish and her awesome big sister Tooth and their mini siblings, Vanish/Tooth Fairy University/OMC, but not as much as Jack is in the future, guardians as family, his nice warm barrow and sleep, pure fun and fluff with a hint or three of spiciness, silliness, way way too much chocolate and flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Katherine distracts Jack or tries to while the rest of the guardians set up a valentine’s day party to show Jack that the true meaning of Valentine’s Day is not just sappy couples but all kinds of love.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Katherine (Guardians of Childhood), Katherine & Nicholas St. North, Katherine/Nicholas St. North, Mother Nature | Emily Jane Pitchiner & Kozmotis Pitchiner
Kudos: 2





	1. In Which Katherine has a major headache that won't go away

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this because of a dream I had recently. It was pure ah um well that was interesting. I'm going to write a story about it! My other GOC/ROTG story is more serious. 
> 
> It's a bit of a crackfic or ok it is one. Enjoy!

In the way of the old laws of the universe (that kiss aka fandom/no clue/canon?) Katherine and Jack were married and happily so. That being said once Valentine’s day started to roll around Jack was never where anyone could find him. This holiday was about the same. Somehow Katherine’s departed parents became clouds, no idea how but they came calling to Katherine’s place and was looking for Jack since he was a such a nice and attentive husband, (mostly) and such a great lover on this holiday of holidays (he wasn’t, but Katherine had more work then ever to record some the most interesting stories set on Valentine’s day so she didn’t complain).

Katherine was neck deep in organizing some really sappy, tooth rotting fan fictions about the guardians (how people could come up about these sort of things she never knew) when her guards announced her parents were at the door, or in the door since they were clouds and didn’t really care about boundaries. 

“Katherine dear! Where is your delightful husband Jack? I need to speak with him!” As much as Katherine wondered and dreamed about her mother as a child, despite being happily adopted, she never thought her mom would have such a grating voice and as a cloud no less.

“He’s not here mother as you would know if you ever asked the wind. The wind knows more about my Jack then well me at times. (Jack Frost story was still on going you know) Besides I’m working and I can’t be disturbed.” Katherine flicker her hand around that wasn’t holding her pen at the ceiling high papers that were in piles that could tip over at any moment.

There was a crash as her loving but clumsy dad as a cloud no less sent the piles down as a pack of dominoes. Katherine almost screamed, she was so close to being done. “Oh dear sorry dear sweet daughter. We are here for a favor. Can you find and distract Jack as the rest of the guardians set up a Valentine’s day party at Santa Claus’s place.”  
Katherine paused trying to get Qwerty to help her pick up the papers. “You’re planning on having a Valentine’s Day party at Nick’s place? He does Christmas! Why there? And why do I have go and distract Jack?! I’m busy! Why don’t you?”

“Nick has a huge place, don’t you denied it. Besides we want grandchildren, who else would be a good distraction? Besides when did you and Jack have quality alone time anyway? You’re so busy!” Katherine noticed that her mom’s voice dropped low at the word quality and her dad chuckled loudly and winked at her. “Besides we think Jack needs to know that Valentine’s day is more then lovely dopey couples and so we, well Sandy came up with this party. Family, brothers and sisters and all that jazz.”

Katherine stared at her parents in disbelieve. “You want me to seduce Jack so he doesn’t find out about a family Valentine’s day party?!” Her mom voiced her option of grand kids again. Katherine closed her eyes as Qwerty laughed so hard pages came out of his book, and counted to ten. It didn’t help.

“You know Jack’s avoiding everyone today right?” Her cloud parents shrugged and then dissipate into the air. 

Katherine sighed. Her pounding headache was back so she could use a breather. That’s what she gets for putting off organizing anything that had to do with Valentine’s day stories. She went to find her goose and then was off to find her husband who clearly didn’t want to be find and distracted. What she does for family. Ugh.


	2. In Which Jack Frost thinks the E section is a expantion of the Easy, it's not

Jack Frost listened to the trees he was frosting with his ice, bored out of his immortal mind. After so many years of listening to trees it mostly sometimes got repetitive. But then the smoke on the wind whispered something that made him perk up. 

He slowly made his way towards Katherine’s tree house, stopping to frost something over once in while. Mostly the lovely sappy Valentine’s day decorations that were geared towards couples in looovvveee. The kids artwork and crafts he left alone. They were just so cute. 

Jack poked his head into the library hoping to catch Katherine before he went to the borrow to wake Bunny up. 

It was an annual tradition on Jack’s side to see if he could scare the daylights out of the sleeping Bunnymund. Sometimes it worked, but last year was a failure. 

Bunny was deeply asleep in his over-warmed burrow. Jack didn’t realize it until later that Bunny wanted to sleep through Valentine’s day. Darn the card companies for using cute bunnies on their sappiest valentines. He was not in the mood to be woken up by a crafty prankster named Jack Frost. So he built up the warmth of his borrow and slept a week. It was best Valentine’s day he had for a while apart from the Valentine’s day party he was dragged to after he woke up. Family gathering and all that jazz.

Jack sighed as he didn’t see Katherine neck deep in her Valentine’s day work, but he waited wandering the long aisles of the many, many, many, many, many, different kinds of Valentine’s Day stories people had written throughout history. Some of the poems and stories were down right horrid, others not so much.

Jack frowned when he noticed a new section after the Ms that was for Mature. It was as vast as the General section but higher in length. It was E and he glanced back to the other Easy section that started before the G section. Oh, it was probably an extension of the easy section. Jack knew he had time until the guardian’s party, which he liked to show up at the last possible minute, and then leave. After a few centuries of the same party people and their behaviors, Jack tended to ease back into his loner personality for sanity reasons. 

He spotted one story under the Jack/Elsa section, grabbed a Jack Frost/Pitch Black and finally a Bunny/Jamie/Jack one. He put up his feet on Katherine’s chair by the fire and started to read the Elsa one. They were all last year’s Valentine’s Day stories. If he didn’t like it he could always delete the story, if he wanted to remember he could always ask Katherine later. After all she did record everything about him. They had a separate journal for private stuff. Easy reading was still private in his mind. Mr. Qwerty did not get to hear about it at all.

As for the party, well, Jack came in not looking at anyone what so ever, captured Katherine in his arms and left. The guardians didn’t hear from them for a week.

***

Jack was fussing with his tie and glaring at the image of his beloved Katherine behind him in the mirror. “This is all your fault. It really, really is.”

Katherine reached behind him to straighten his tie as he did not not know how to tie one properly. When she found that that didn’t work, she came around in her knee high slit, slightly teasing of a neckline drop, deep blue, mother-of-the-bride dress. Jack had no problems what so ever of distracting himself with the nice view of Katherine’s chest. He kept the smirk to himself at the heavily makeup that was peeking out of the top of her. He did like marking her as his. 

Katherine slap back Jack’s hand as he he unknowing started to touch. “No touching. I just got into this dress, you are not taking anything out of it. Maybe after the wedding. Maybe not. And what do you mean that it’s all my fault?” 

Jack sighed, “You didn’t mark your library properly 20 years ago! Now our little son is getting married.” Jack felt his tears freeze up as they started to fall. He was such a sap when it came to his darling and only child.

Katherine refrained from rolling her eyes as she pointed out as they walked towards where the wedding was being held. “Didn’t stop you from reading them. And I quote, ‘I delete what I really don’t want to know or remember, and just keep the ideas.’ How do you think we ended up here?”

The wedding went off without a hitch and Jack sighed deeply as his son, who looked just like him, captured Elsa, a ascendant of the original Elsa in a strong embrace. She even had the same strong powers of her and looks. 

“At least you didn’t stick your tongue down this Elsa’s throat.” Katherine whispered into Jack’s ear. He whispered back. “Don’t be jealous, I only stick my pen” He was elbowed sharply by his wife, who was smiling at her son and his bride as they walked to the receiving line.

Jack got her back later.

**  
Fifty six years after.  
Jack Frost felt himself getting old. He was now called Father Winter as his first son, Jack Jr. took up his dad’s duties. He took off all his clothes and crawled into bed with Katherine who, he was pleased to see naked as well and not younger then 23. He was at his highest age of 18. As he started to nibble her ear, Katherine breathed. “The double wedding was nice.” Her voice hitched as Jack hit a sensible spot on her neck on the way down. 

“Yes, Jack Jrs two and three looked very nice with Vanish and Tooth. I have never seen them so happy. I wonder how long the relationships were going on.” Jack mused, ignoring the though of how he found say couples. He shuddered at the thought. Of all the flirtations he had done throughout the years well he was pleased that some part of him would be with the tooth fairies. And Elsa. Who know that his kids would be so kind as to give him details that he could use on their mother? 

He shuddered again but for a different reason what so ever as Katherine gave as good as she took.

**  
Two centuries passed and human kind lived among the stars. Jack Frost now had a long beard and a cane to wack people with if he wanted, but that’s only when people though they spotted him. 

He had a new name for himself and his kids, Frosti. Granted it was an old name but well respected one off of Earth. 

At the moment his Katherine was 25 and he was 12 pouting up at her. “I don’t wanna. You can’t make me. I’m not going! I refuse. You can’t make me!”

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the adorably pouting 12 year old. “It’s your son and daughter’s double wedding despite being only two years apart. You. Are. Going. With. Me.”

Jack stared at the stern but beautiful gray eyes. “Fine, but I’m eating all the cake and icing everything frost and do mean everything.” 

He was one of the most grumpy of fathers at the wedding. At one point he whispered to his wife. “You know relatively speaking Jack Jr the 4th is marrying his Aunt! And Jacqueline is marrying her brother’s father?!”

Katherine glanced at the happy couples, Jacqueline Frost and her new husband Pitch Black, and Jack Frost Jr the 4th and Mother Nature, not Emily Jane but a something Pitcher. It was really amazing how things did not repeat, but rhymed. The new Earth that was found had almost the exact kind of guardians of the original earth, but their back stories were slightly different. Katherine was glad that she gently tossed aka drop kicked the two siblings towards that planet. She was worried about them.

She kept the sly smile to herself at the reception as she watched Bunny become very flustered at the attentions of the current Easter Bunny, a female Pooka who was clearly very interested. She, like him was the last of their Pooka species. A slightly different species but still. Ater B was her name and she was drop dead gorgeous.

Katherine tugged Jack’s hand to get his attention before he could spot the budding couple and pointed out how the little Father Goose was talking up her little girl, Kath, who was planing on following her mother’s footsteps and being the newest Mother Goose. It was far past time to pass on her duties.

**   
10 centuries later  
“You know how I said that I didn’t want to go to the last wedding and meant it? But went anyway? This time I really, really, really, really mean it.” Jack said as he watched his wife get undressed from the rehearsal dinner. A sock hit his head and froze there as he was distracted by Katherine’s legs.

“Why this time? The last time of all of them?” Katherine smiled as she watched her husband try and get the frozen sock, now socks as she threw the last one off his head.

After wrestling with the socks and giving up, Jack flung himself on the bed, pant less and only wearing a shirt and socks. As Katherine came to get the socks off her Jack’s head, she was captured and suddenly he was on top of her body.

He leaned back and wiggled into her, making her moan. “Because, now I’m officially after this wedding going to be “married” to every single member of the guardians. Bunny and his mate had a zillion kits and their kits married my kids kids and now Jamie’s, my first believer at this earth, a guardian, and he’s marrying into the family and he’s marrying a” Jack paused in many things to say, “a bunny fairy half human that has ice and darkness powers that is the newest Mother Goose.” 

“But they are descendants of us, not us.” Katherine noticed that her husband/lover/best friend of all was suddenly silent. 

“Not according to Qwerty. He thinks that and he has evidence to back this up, I mean a heck of a lot of evidence, I deleted most of it. That everyone is just a identical copy of us but with different adventures and stories.”

Katherine started to laugh so hard that she couldn’t breath and buckled Jack right off of her. 

“What’s so funny? It’s a bit horrifying, it means I’ve been doing our Pitch Black and Bunnymund. Heck there’s probably someone I haven’t done!” 

Katherine still couldn’t breathe, she was laughing so hard that she couldn’t speak so she waved her hand and pushed the piece of paper that appeared towards Jack and continued to shake with laughter.

The note said, “I know, I know. How do you think the guardians keep going? The Power of Belief and sometimes that belief takes a weird turn in adults so the kids will keep believing. But no one ever thought I wanted to do Elsa. It’s all about you all the time.”

Katherine stopped shaking with laughter as Jack Frost caught her eyes and lifted her up, “Without you, there wouldn’t ever have been a Jack Frost to play with. You made a lonely Nightlight into a Jack Frost.”

They didn’t speak much after that.

**  
“Bets, I’m taking all your bets! Place your bets! What say you?” Jack Jr the first and the original Bunnymund were making a bundle. 

“I put 20,0000 down on Jack, the newest Jack.”

“I put 30,0000 on Pitch.”

“I put 48,000 on the man and woman on the moon.”

Everyone who was there turned to stare at the original man in the moon who was holding his wife’s hand, the ruler of the newest Earth moon that was born.

“Jack Frost is going to do you?” Manny shrugged, unconcerned.

“Our daughter anyway. I mean why not? Father Time clearly can’t do it or does he want too.”

Everyone shrugged and started switching bets. 

Toothiana, the original Tooth was leaning against her counterpart, a male Tooth who was eyeing his Bunny who then went over to talk to her. 

Tooth glanced around the huge room which was bejeweled with Valentine’s decorations. The vast hall was full of all of Jack’s Frost and Katherine family and extended family. The betting started out as joke back on the Earth but then grew wildly out of control after a few years. 

As Katherine and Jack Frost walked into the Valentine’s day part fashionably late, Jack could see and feel the four types of love, eros - romantic passion, philia-friendship/brotherly love, storge- familial/affectionate love and agape-unconditional love all around him and Katherine.

Jack loved the feeling of home and went to join in with the betting, which suddenly wasn’t there any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out a little different then I pictured but it worked out. What did you think?


End file.
